BLAZE
by Devilishasshole
Summary: Yes or No
1. Wrong place

**A/N- Just a story I've been working on. I decided to do NaruHina this time I really hope you enjoy it. It's a bit different from my SasuSaku or ItaSaku stuff but than again this is Naruto we're talking about he's not as serious as those Uchiha types lol. **

* * *

_The wrong place, at the wrong time._

Whenever I hear this expression I always wonder where, exactly, is the wrong place located and how could I avoid it at all costs because if there was a wrong place and a wrong time. I didn't want to be caught in that hour or it's venue.

In my tragic life I figured I was one of the lucky and very few people that hadn't experienced this saying.

I've always been at the right place more or less, on time, that is until this morning.

It had been one of my lesser days of being a high priority citizen.

Shouldn't I be allowed at least one day to royally fuck up?

It's not my fault the damn bus didn't hear my stockings tearing and decided to just peel out, while ignoring my desperate jog to be acknowledged.

I felt like one of those blue wavy balloons, tossing my arms above my head for my health it seems.

So, ya, you get the gist of it right.

The universe took a giant shit on me and buried me into oblivion, along with my attendance record.

Tensions brewing I simply walked to school because I refused to go home and whine to my mother about it. She already counted me out more times than a boxer with a losing track.

My glasses balanced themselves but ultimately I shoved them higher. I always felt like my nose was too thin to keep them up, so I came off as the ultimate dork in school every time I lowered my head and they slipped down.

Sighing with audible disappointment I began the first phase of my day predicting the terror that would no doubt await me the moment I reached the school yard.

I didn't have time to go sight see, as I would have usually done from behind the safety of my window seat on the bus.

Things passed by in a blur once I began to stumble into a run, turning my wrist over to monitor exactly when the tardy bell would ring.

_Goshdammit.._

Why couldn't I be one of those leggy girls, with infinite legs.

I'll bet with long legs I could make it to school before the bus in a single bound. My family genes only assured me colorless eyes and lots of space in my brain for knowledge.

This might not surprise you but I'm a bit of a girl who's on top of her shit in school.

Not many girls are these days. I've got to set an example for the other half that aren't complete whores.

* * *

Eventually I make it to school and perch low to the ground to gulping down any slither of air my nose and mouth could catch.

I'm sweaty, I'm hot and my heart is pounding through my ribs paralyzing.

The sun barely makes an impression beyond the clouds and a drop of rain pokes at my scalp.

_Oh the irony.._

A few more drops poke away at my hot skin and I run towards the main building, abandoning trying to fix myself up. I don't have enough oxygen to look good right now.

Once through the doors a deluge of rain sprays the entire parking lot and this was only the first half of my day.

_Good morning to me..._

The smell of school is undeniably heartbreaking.

The smell of ink and printed new paper, teachers and staff soaking in a variety of fumes and smell goods. There's always someone clucking around the halls with a pile of grades and papers tucked under their arms. Always a monitor in the hall wondering why you were headed towards the parking lot instead of being enslaved like the rest of us.

Ok, sure learning wasn't a means of punishment but when the brain has had enough, it's had enough.

What happened to recess, sure we were older now but getting some fresh air between headaches made most of us actually like school.

Now that's gone, they replaced it with pop quizzes.

_bleh!_

The sound of my stomach disgusted me simply because I neglected my toast to catch the bus only to...not catch the bus.

_I'm full of surprises._

One of the surprises is that I didn't know where the main office was and I've been going to the school for two years now.

I've never known a time where I had to go to the main office, not even when I ran errands for my teachers.

Shuffling in the middle of the hall I searched for any signs or clues that would lead me in that general direction but instead I just looked like an idiot twirling in circles.

I was willing to bet that this would at least get me noticed and at record time to.

"Hinata?"

"Uh...who's there?" uttering to myself I twirl around and find the voice.

"What's with the twirl, who're you showing off for?"

Rolling my eyes I push up the evasive glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"I'm looking for the main office...I'm not having fun doing it either and I'm late."

"Late." he scoffed. "Alert the media...well you're going to be even later because you're in the wrong place."

_There's that stupid word again._

"Which way is it?"

"More like which building."

_WHAT!?_

Shoulders hunched I pleaded that he was being his usual self and fucking around with me but he wasn't, though I desperately wished he were.

Of all day's to be serious, he was today.

"You're joking, it's raining out there!"

"Really?" he tilted his head to stare past me and through the window.

He grimaced.

"You don't have an umbrella."

I hold out my arms, and circle around like a dangerous fugitive trying to prove a point of empty handedness.

"Where the hell would I pull one of those out of...my ass?"

He gapes and he seems genuinely shocked but brushes it off crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning, I've never seen you talk so much."

He was right.

I wasn't exactly a vocal party during school. I kept my words where they couldn't hurt anyone, my brain. When we were in kindergarten they called me the mouse because the teacher couldn't get me to say a word. I crawled around the rug and played alone. Even in high school I kept to myself and didn't conform to any of the cliques in school.

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Well no need to worry about getting to the office...just go to class."

"No and they'll count me missing."

"Would you rather run out in the rain to the main office?"

Of course no one wants to be running around in the rain and if I had been any other slacker I would have just gone to class and not have thought about it but I wasn't that type of person, unfortunately.

I had things to prove and if I missed a day I couldn't very well prove it.

"Where's the building?"

"Outside to the left...so you're going to run through the pouring rain and become even more late."

"What other choice do I have?"

"One absent isn't going to kill your perfect GPA or anything..."

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take, see ya Keebs.."

"Um...ok."

I brace my backpack once I'm near the door and hold it above my head to protect me from further embarrassment. Walking to class with a see through shirt.

With a battle cry or a wail I storm through the doors and immediately collapse to a soppy wet fall.

_Give me a fudging break!_

Thunder cracks overhead and I glower at the sky.

* * *

Like a cat with drenched fur I was told to sit in the waiting area where I became more interesting than the television. The few students waiting to be seen cast their dead weight glances my way and I stared at the wall trying to block out their curiosity and my humiliation but that was extremely tricky being that despite my book back my shirt still seemed to be drenched through.

I folded my arms over my bust and tried to send my brain off to another place in time when I'd probably be in class, in nice warm clothes.

That didn't work for long.

The bell jingled at the door and another person entered. Everyone acknowledged this and stopped staring at me.

_Great, new news._

It had been a boy.

He was wearing a dark hoodie and an expression that didn't at all welcome those glances. The on lookers quickly turned away but I couldn't just not stare at him, especially since he saw me.

He fell into the front desk, the lights bounced of his blond hair and made it glow like a halo.

The secretary greeted him and instructed him to find a seat.

The boys grip tightened around the strap of his orange back pack and he found my eyes again. This time I extracted my gaze but it had been too late he had seen and he walked past the first two rows of seat to sit right beside me.

I stare at the clock.

_Maybe Kiba was right. Should've just went to class. _

The office didn't guarantee that I'd know how to do my homework later tonight, since I haven't been in class for thirty minutes now. Nervously my knees gave an involuntary twitch and I sigh, keeping my arms tightly wrapped around my chest.

Of all the rotten luck today was the day that I wore a red bra under a white blouse.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow too."

The voice came from beside me but I couldn't bring myself to explore more into the conversation. I normally didn't conversate, unless I was being graded on it or it had been something vitally important.

I simply nod and hide behind a curtain of hair matted to my cheeks.

"Good to know."

"Meteorologists are just as risky as palm readers, I could predict the weather more accurately than they could." the boy beside me proclaimed in a hushed tone, intimately only for my ears to hear.

"I'll bet."

He hunched over in his chair and snorted out a laugh.

Curiosity got a hold of my shoulders and forced my head to turn slightly.

Water dripping from the lanky ends of my hair onto my legs.

My glasses slipped and I guided them back up forcefully.

Now that he had been closer his blue eyes were a stunning aspect.

So blue, so icy that they froze me to my seat and stole my breath simultaneously. My lips trembled and he smirked halfheartedly at me.

Holding out his hand for me to take.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Hinata."

I took his hand but instead of shaking it he bought it to his lips and brushed my knuckles.

_Is this guy the founder of crack?_

_Seriously...there had to be some explanation for the amount of cheesiness he just portrayed and without any shame at all. _

_I'm truly impressed, that players like him still exist...the kind that couldn't hide their nature so well. _

"Nice to meet you."

He released my wet fingers and I wrapped my arms over my breast once more.

I made sure I sent off the message that I didn't want to talk.

I twisted my body away from him and stared blandly at the T.V as everyone else had.

A few teachers shuffled into the office with gossipy chatter and coffee mugs. The secretary called up someone from the room.

"So...this is Konoha, seems a little boring."

I shrug.

"That's moot, I don't think you have the right to simply judge this place based on sitting in the school office."

"Maybe, does that mean you might show me a good time?"

She couldn't even laugh at what he had suggested. I simply ignored him and he laughed beside me.

"I'm not suggesting anything like that, just a little sight seeing, getting to know the place, fun." he assured me.

I was tempted to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about but the moment I looked at him and into the icy blues I knew pretending wasn't an option. I've never seen eyes like those.

With a small smirk that I achieved through hard work.

I shrugged.

"You know any good places?"

"I know a few."

"Maybe you could be my guardian angel out here."

Even I had to laugh at that line.

"Really, well, I'm not much for conversations...so I'm not trying to be rude I'm just not that interesting."

He frowned thoughtfully and shook his head. Those eyes invaded her body like liquid down a bottle and than he was at her eyes again with a smile of satisfaction.

"You're soaking wet in the office and you're expecting me to believe that?" he joked.

I laughed.

So, it looked like I was a trashy student but I was quite the opposite of what he examined me to be.

Believe it or not I left home dressed for success and now I looked like a hooker who had just resurfaced from a trick. Torn stockings, red bra visible and soaked to the bone.

"Believe what you want."

"I'm believing what I see and...I like it."

The last three words seemed to be the only thing I retracted from that entire sentence. The words danced in my head like the lyrics of a song and I shivered, a tear of water trickled down my spine.

Naruto took it as me being cold.

He unzipped his back pack and extracted a dark black hoodie.

"You're going to catch a cold, here you can borrow this."

I shook my head.

"No I couldn't.."

"I said borrow it not keep it." he insisted. Tossing it onto my lap.

With another shiver I realized it would be of more use on me than stuffed away in a back pack.

"Thanks." I say reluctantly.

I unzip the thick black garment and push my arms through the sleeve.

I know that the stranger beside me is watching me and I'm pretty sure my red bra has all of his attention. My cheeks itch but I try to ignore them.

"Do you usually just have an extra hoodie in your backpack...not trying to knock your style but...why?" I chuckle.

He takes a breath and than hunches forward again.

"Who cares why I have it...only that I had it and I saved your life."

I scoff.

"That could hardly be proclaimed an act of heroism. I wasn't even in danger."

"Colds are dangerous."

"A few days off don't sound that life threatening to me."

"Those are day's that you wouldn't be here...to make me feel useless about the hoodies in my book bag."

I roll my eyes.

"You're-"

"Hinata?"

The secretary motioned for me to come over and sign in. She must've found my classes chart.

I zipped myself inside of the snug hoodie that smelled of the woods and a tiny hint of jasmine. It was a very unfamiliar scent and it swallowed me whole, swimming through my nostrils.

Wet hair fell over my face as I lean down to procure my backpack. Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose I realize the sleeve arms of the hoodie are much too long and the hoodie itself hangs off me like a robe that belonged to a much taller male.

But a part of me only cares that I feel nice and warm, safe inside of it.

I began to walk past the boy but he holds his leg out in front of me to block me from passing.

"You're going to give it back to me right?"

I tilt my head.

"I wouldn't dream of keeping it."

His eyes look like a darker shade of blue with flecks of gold.

He smirks at me and drops his foot.

Without another word I walk past him but I can feel the weight of his stare on my body. At the desk I sign in and spare a look in his direction.

He's still watching.

I roll my eyes at him and he smiles, licking his red lips.

_So there I was for the first time, truly in the wrong place at the wrong time. None of the events that are to come would have happened if I had just done my usual regime of ignoring human interaction. _

_but that day, I just felt compelled to talk to this stranger..._

_and maybe, just maybe I liked being in the wrong place. _

_After all how could the wrong place seem so right?_


	2. Wrong Job

**A/N- I know this new turn of things may piss off everyone but I didn't put a summary for this story for a reason. It's simply too complicated to sum up lol. I hope you enjoy my crazy ideas and please even if you're mad, input that in a message or a review. I read everything. Have a great week!**

* * *

_自来也 __(Jiraiya's) Icha Icha Bar and Grill_

**_You're going to like what you eat!_**

* * *

"You're late."

"Story of my life today, is it bad?"

"Um do you not see that line?"

"Who are these people?"

"Tourist-zombies, why're you all wet...and what're you wearing?"

"Do you live under a rock, it's a hoodie.."

"Yeah but it's on you..."

"Very funny Ten."

I could barely hear my thoughts forming with all the buzz of impatience brewing around me. Still out of breath from missing the city bus to get to work I was beginning to think that today was a cruel joke that I wished I could laugh about like everyone else.

Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to even pause and think let alone laugh for no good reason.

There was a bustle in the kitchen and from cooks to servers everything was a blundering mess of motion and stress.

I guess we got too comfortable with the absolute norm that we weren't prepared to battle the starving mob of visitors.

"Hinata nice of you to show face!"

"Shuddup Choji I'm going through stuff."

"Wouldn't had happened if you got your drivers license like the rest of us."

Ignoring him I peeled off the sopping wet hoodie and veered for the employee only locker room. In a dance of eagerness I spun around and began to strip myself. My skin felt old, wet and cold.

Water droplets leaked from the ends of my hair and tears trekked down my face and lips. I could barely see out of the fog of my glasses. Everything was so sticky and cold even my undergarments.

After detaching the shred of stockings from my legs I yanked back the door of my locker and began to pull out my work uniform. Which consisted of a pleaded black skirt that barely touched the knee and a dark green happi coat with the restaurants logo imprinted on the back. I yanked every article of clothing onto me, slapping stray wet pieces of my hair out of my face nearly snatching the glasses off my face.

With a growl of injustice I removed my glasses and began to collect the drenched pieces of my prior wardrobe.

I began to stuff everything into the locker.

_Give. me. a. fudging. break._

I could still hear the chefs in the kitchen shouting out orders and bells ringing insistently once the order had been completed. Indistinct chatter drowned out familiar voices and with a sigh after accomplishing shoving everything into my miniature locker I plopped down onto the bench and sighed.

Leaning forward I massage my temples, feeling the works of an evil headache creeping up on me.

_That would be the least of my problems today._

I had been tardy, wet and running late all day and the worse part of all this is that I was a thief as well.

Part of the reason that I missed the bus to began with was because I was looking for that stranger in the office.

The school isn't that big, I figured I'd eventually run into him during lunch or P.E but it was like trying to find a ghost. No one knew him and no one saw anyone with icy blue eyes.

Maybe I was wrong with the eye color, maybe my imagination just reached it's peak and ran wild.

_I dunno._

_"_HYYYYYYYYYUGA!"

_hm...Jiraiya..._

I stood in my wet socks, sliding my glasses back onto my face I rushed for the door. Once I hit the linoleum in the kitchen I had to dodge a series of people balancing plates and pitchers of ice. A spicy curry boiled furiously on the stove top with no one around to turn it down to a simmer so I quickly engaged myself in that task. Choosing to avoid Jiraiya until I came up with a good enough excuse for my lateness.

Lies have been in short supply for me today so I doubted whatever would come out of my mouth would be convincing enough to sedate his dissatisfaction. Even the truth would sound suspicious to him because I had never been late.

The kitchen or should I say the battle field as Jiraiya would refer to it was a humid place that didn't have time for people to second guess what they were doing. It was do or die. You either had the type of balls to adapt or you crumbled under the pressure of the enemy that pestered you, constantly.

The battle field didn't need soldiers who were scared to make decisions and sacrifices. It needed fearless leaders and blah blah blah...when I first joined this place the speech was very endearing to me, it always made me feel useful.

Like it was an honor to not just be flipping burgers but being apart of a 'battlefield'. Like my _father and my sister_ but I knew this was in no way related to war and it was a joke to even compare kitchen work with that type of stuff.

_Hanabi was always the real deal..._

Anyway I got to know Jiraiya, the owner of this rustic kitchen and let's just say that guy is good when it comes to encouraging pretty words but he's not as good when it comes to self restraint with women. This kitchen has been under so many investigations due to his personal life that it's a wonder that we're still open.

The soft spiritual music flourished to give way to another ballad.

Dipping my pinky into the stew of curry I sucked on it and realized why someone had abandoned it.

It was hardly spicy and nothing about it made my taste buds curl with awe.

I snatched it from it's simmer and placed it on the counter.

"Hyuga!"

"Jiraiya..."

"Don't, with the tiny soft voice...we've got people out there who have been waiting for their food, get out there!" he jerked his thumb out of the kitchen. White hair very disheveled underneath his headband.

"Hai!"

I was only impressed that he seemed quite serious and that he didn't question me about being late. I twist and turned my way towards the trays and began to load them up with their proper orders.

"Gomen nasai!"(excuse me)

Through my ears I was shouting it but I knew to everyone else it was barely a whisper, so people didn't move.

"Gome..." I began again but I knew I didn't have the voice to scream, to demand someone's attention.

It wasn't fear, it's just...

"HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Someone barked.

The voice was husk but slightly hoarse. Someone young and commanding just ordered everyone around like that. The chattering discontinued and everyone was left looking around for the voice.

"YEAH, OVER HERE..." he laughed, waving a joint less hand to get everyone's attention.

I would have probably dropped everything I was holding in both hands had I not been frozen stiff in my place.

He was standing on one of the high chairs at the bar.

Once he had everyone's attention he raised his shoulders with a long breath and than they fell.

"IF YOU COULD ALL JUST LEAVE THE BUILDING IN AN ORDERLY MANNER...I THINK THAT WOULD SAFE MORE LIVES..."

"What the hell...?" someone barked and everyone else seemed to agree, small arguments began and the boy standing on the bar stool was staring down at everyone with cinnamon eyes.

He was patient, wet blood red hair matted around his seemingly angelic face.

"OR?"

He said thoughtfully, holding up a single painted fingernail.

"I COULD JUST KILL YOU ALL.."

There was an uproar of wonderment. A baby screamed in the distance and everyone seemed equally confused.

The mysterious boy eyed a watch around his wrist and than his eyes found mine.

_Out of all the faces in this crowd you expect me to believe that a raving lunatic just came across me and decided that he'd make me the first example of a kill_.

"YOU!" he pointed at me.

_Me.._

I shook my head like an idiot.

This was not a face that wanted to volunteer for anything.

He smirked.

"Don't be shy...Hinata"

I noticed a bit of motion from the corner of my eyes before it over took me, hands, arms...a full blown human body grabbed me and then it snatched me.

Vertigo hit me like a hammer and the feeling of it was just as blunt as a hit to the skull.

I screamed and than a chorus of screams followed.

* * *

_Hinata..._

_Hinata..._

_Hina.._

I woke up with a vivid memory fresh in my head.

My sister waking me up one morning, her voice was desperate and unrelenting.

_Hana_

_Get up!_

Everything was so foggy. My body was so tired and my head swam in a sea of confusion.

I knew the voice wasn't real.

Knew I was only wishing it was.

_GET UP NOW!_

"Hanabi cut it out..." I whined.

_Wake up now! If you don't..._

_If you don't.._

"Uh..?"

My eyes flickered open, my face was pushed up against a cold window.

I groaned and rubbed the slob from my dry lips.

_What the hell..._

Everything was groggy and unclear.

I blinked a few times to try and get a handle on things.

"Where am...I?" I yawned, fisting the sleep from my eyes.

My body felt lethargic.

"Safe." Came a low husk.

_I don't feel safe...wait.._

I twist around and I see him, the blond, the eyes.

It's him!

I point at him.

"What the hell is going on! where did you come from! why am I in a car-where are you-taking me!" I can barely breathe, everything feels restricted and I know I'm panicking and when I panic.

It's a struggle to survive.

"Why ask questions you don't really want to know...just enjoy the ride." he assures me carelessly.

"I WANT TO KNOW!"

I began to fiddle with the seatbelt, trying to unbuckle it with slippery fingers.

_That's what I get for...talking to strangers, it's the first rule they tell you as a kid and I just disregarded it. _

_He's crazy, he's...dammit it's not working...omg..omg_

The more air I suck through my mouth the more air I feel like I don't have.

I'm trembling and my heart feels like it's being sliced into a million pieces.

_I can't breathe!...I can't breathe!_

It's the worse thing, having a self induced panic attack and yet I can't control myself. Gasping for air in the passenger seat, coughing up water like a part of me is drowning.

"Here..."

The stranger passes me a brown paper bag with cellophane junk rappers still inside. I don't bother to empty it out I just push it into my lips and start to breathe in greedily, starving for a simple gulp of air.

Gradually the oxygen begins to seep in and my heart rate decreases. I'm blowing away like a dying old man and the stranger laughs. I glower in his direction and he clears his throat.

"Sorry about that."

I remove the bag.

"You creep, what did you do to me?"

"Swept you off your feet and saved your life but no need to thank me."

"Saved me from what?!...I thought we already disgusted that a common cold isn't life threatening."

He simply stared at the road silently.

Windshield wipers thrashing from side to side.

"Don't you remember the guy in the bar?"

"What damn Bar..."

"He's a tracker, he was following me, followed my scent to you..."

"You're some kind of druggie...the cops are after you and you thought it was a good idea to kidnap me...well, jokes on you because I'm not worth anything."

He laughed and I could hardly imagine how any of that was funny. I guess it's all in the matter of who was really at risk here.

"Cops don't threaten to kill people.."

"What're you talking about you crazy son of a bitch...let me out..."

"You sure you wanna get out, you don't even know where we are."

"I don't care!...it's better than being kidnapped, let me go!"

With a sigh of aggravation the speed decelerated and he pulled over to the side of the road. This seemed a little too good to be true that he would go through all of the hassle to kidnap me only to drop me off at the side of the road but I didn't care how senseless it seemed.

I just wanted to go home and sleep this horrible day off.

At the side of the road I struggled with the seatbelt for a few more moments. Growling and gnashing my teeth together like a small child. The stranger reached over and pressed the release button and it released instantly.

"Hinata, it you walk out that door...there's no guarantee that I can find you again..." he began but I slammed the door and ran.

The rain was plummeting on top of me mercilessly but I fought through it, trying to hold up my glasses and see through the deluge but the only thing I could distinguish had been a gas station sign, revolving around on a long pole.

I ran for it, nearly slipping innumerable times but eventually I made it to the gas station.

My heart throbbed wildly in my chest and for a moment I was truly scared that it might be closed and I'd be alone. Maybe blue eyes just released me temporarily, like a game.

He would be back and I didn't want to just be standing here when he came for me.

I arrived at the deserted station pulling the door opened and hurling myself inside.

Once inside I fell against the door with exhaustion, hair matted over my eyes, I pushed it aside.

"Good afternoon madam."

The voice alarmed me, I jerked towards the voice and found a man sitting behind the register with a bored expression.

I locked the front door and ventured towards him.

"Sir, please help...there's a boy out there and he's following me and I just need to call the cops do you have a phone.."

The man pointed towards the store cellphone hanging on the wall and I snatched it up eagerly.

Every bone in my body was on the edge of a break down.

I quickly punched in the Konoha district police number but the phone simply shrilled in my ear. I winced away from the horrible noise.

"THE OUT OF AREA NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED CANNOT BE REACHED."

_Out of area..._

_There must be some mistake.._

"Sir the phone isn't working..."

"Are you from these parts young lady?"

"Yes, Konohagakure born and raised."

The cashier laughed.

"I s'pose that's the problem, this isn't Konoha..."

"Where is this?"

"Amagakure.."

_Ame...gakure.._

This was definitely the wrong place, to be stuck in all alone.


	3. Wrong girl

**A/N- I'm obsessed...and I rarely think much of what I write but I think I'm stuck on this ^_^ thanks for reading and the reviews. **

* * *

_WhatamIgoingtodo_

_WhatamIgoingtodo_

"Hey madam we aren't a twenty four Oowa pit stop and it's bout that time for me to close shop, is there anything I can do to help you?"

_How did things get this way._

From waking up this morning, dressed for success.

My only ambition for today was to make a great first impression in my Junior year of high school and I'd figure out the rest later.

The rest of course, being, a normal life; a career, a few dates and balancing a few different languages.

I was into all that dorky stuff, I often admit to people that I'd prefer a book over most things and than everyone just automatically wrote me off as a virgin.

They weren't wrong but still.

The point of my mindless blabbering is.

This is not a normal day in the life of Hyuga, Hinata. This is not me, I don't sass strangers and I definitely don't talk to them or anyone else. I don't have panic attacks often but when I do they're usually beyond my control.

AND I DEFINATELY, don't wake up in foreign cities in a car with gorgeous kidnappers whom claim to be kidnapping me for my own good.

_Please!_

"Madam?"

I hold up my index finger to him and plead with my eyes, at least that's what I'm hoping it looks like.

My heart was in a frantic trample.

I ambled towards him.

"I can't leave, he's going to get me."

The cashier just raised a bushy brow at me and stared towards the window. He began to walk towards the double doors, peering out into the rain. For several seconds he observed the front of the store and than he shrugged.

"Don't see no one out there miss..."

"Do you have a cellphone?"

I inquired unable to keep still. I fumbled with the hem of my happi and kept on my toes. The cashier stared at me as though I was the threat. His fingers delved into his back pocket and he pulled out a flip cellular phone.

He surrendered it over to me and I snatched it out of his hand, twirling away from him, I began to dial my mothers phone.

Shoving the phone against my face I twisted from side to side feeling like I was running out of time.

_Pickup, Pickup, Pickup_

I willed her but I knew her well enough to know she didn't answer the phone without knowing the number or the area code.

But that didn't stop me from redialing after leaving a breathless message.

Around the third time, she answered.

"Hinata."

"Mom!"

"Why are you calling from an Amegakure number?"

"I'm in Amegakure.."

"How did y-"

"I don't know...I don't know but this boy with blue eyes I met at school h-"

"Boy?"

She didn't seem that surprised really or concerned and for some reason that really hurt me.

Is it that natural for me to just be two hours away from home and no one to be concerned for me.

_If it were Hanabi no expenses would be spared to get her home, no journey would be too long. _

"This boy...is he around."

"No, not near me I got away...I-I ran but he might still be out there. Mom I'm scared." I admitted, shivering from a feeling I was too afraid to submerge myself in. I wasn't ready to break down, especially not here in the middle of no where.

People go missing all the time in Amegakure.

College students come here and never return.

The raining city was not a place you wanted to waltz into without knowing all crevices and kinks to avoid. It was notorious for murder, violence and it's universal prison.

Nothing good ever came from crossing the line and that's just basic history speaking.

I could hear her sigh through the phone, ice clinking around in a glass and I knew she had probably just returned home from wherever she goes. It isn't very often that she's home and when she is she may as well not be.

"Listen to me..."

"Ok."

"Madam are you almost done?" The cashier asks me, he's already bundled up in a bubbly black jacket and dangling the shop keys to alert me that my time is up.

I pull the phone aside and nod.

"Please only a few more minutes." I beg but I know his patience is running thin with me. He looked like he had places to go and I didn't know how long I could stall.

I really didn't want to be throw out into whatever the hell awaited me out there.

Why was this happening to me.

What was going on.

"Mom?"

"Hinata...I'm sorry I should have...I should have told you."

"Told me?!"

Eagerly I press the phone closer to my ear. My heart beat drowning out her soft voice. I'm frowning angrily, worried, scared and so freaking cold that my knuckles burn.

"Told me...you can tell me now, or can you come here...I-I need you...I don't want to go out there."

She swallowed hard.

"The boy, what is his name?"

I rolled my eyes back trying to remember.

"I dunno, something with an N...he's the reason I'm here, he kidnapped me h-"

"Saved you. He always does...he's your.."

_Friend? My what?!_

"Trust the boy..."

"What...mom...is this really you."

She seemed really weak when she said the next words.

"I wish...it wasn't me, you know-k-know that if...I co-ould prevent thi-s I-I.."

"Mom...m-mom what's happening!?"

I could barely hear her. A part of me felt like she was fading more and more. No matter how hard I mushed that phone to my ear, her voice didn't seem to get any louder, it did nothing to assure me that she was ok.

Feeling useless, I think I knew what was happening. I just couldn't believe that it was.

I think I knew she couldn't do anything.

My heart beat faded for more seconds than I'd like to admit or maybe I just couldn't hear anything over my screaming.

"MOM!" I shouted, taking extra breaths to avoid a full out mental break down or worse, a black out.

I was this close to losing my mind.

"MOM!" I screamed, I fell into a crouch, raking my damp hair to the back of my head.

_Thisiscrazy...Thisiscrazy..._

I hung up and began to dial once more, another number.

My tears wetting my nimble fingers.

The phone rang.

"Madam!" The cashier called behind me.

I ignored him.

Someone picked up.

"Hello."

"TEN!"

"This is she...who is this?"

"Ten it's me, It's Hinata.."

"Hinata, sweetie are you ok...you don't sound ok."

"My mom my mom, please go check on her...please please."

"Slow down, slow down."

"Something's wrong Ten, please just go!"

I know I'm crying and I know she's confused and worried.

"Alright, alright."

I could hear her bustling around, cursing under her breath.

"I'll get on my shoes and go next door."

"Thank you, I owe you but Ten...what happened at work, with the guy..."

"Oh the guy screaming about killing people?"

"Yeah...that's the one."

"Oh, I don't know...someone threatened to call the fuzz and he just vanished...kind of like you, where were you-well, where are you this is an out of town number."

"I'm far away...I-I don't even know ho-"

"I'm in front of your house."

"Is my mom's car in the parking lot?"

"Yeah."

I groaned. That means that what I was hearing was real.

"There's another car too."

"Another car.."

"Yep."

Staring at the ground I tried to think of who could be there with her. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Can you just knock..."

"Um sure, why didn't you just call her instead of waking me up out of my beauty sleep."

"I did call her but she seemed hurt."

I could hear the knock, Tenten humming impatiently while she waited.

"Knock again." I pressed.

Tenten knocked again, louder this time. Gripping the phone tightly I sighed.

"Someone's coming."

I didn't know if I should be relieved or scared for Tenten, now that I was thinking rationally it wasn't a good idea to have her go and check on my mother. Especially if there were another person there with her whom had probably done god knows what to her.

A door creaked open.

"Hello..."

"Um hi, are you a friend of the Hyuga's is Mrs. Hyuga around her daughter wanted me to check up on her."

"Why yes, c'mon in."

"Ten?"

"No thank you I've got to be getting back home but if she's well enough to talk..."

"Ten?"

"I don't think you heard me clearly...come on i-!"

A piercing scream cut my ears.

"Ten! Tenten!"

I called out to her but there was no answer. The phone simply went dead.

_Nononononono_

I began to redial again.

"It's useless..."

That wasn't the cashiers voice.

I twist around barely able to distinguish up from down. To many strands of hair over my eyes, too many tears spewing. My heart was beating my chest to death and I felt so drained of energy.

Tired.

The blonde boy was standing over me.

He knelt down offered me a gloved encased hand.

Staring into my eyes with those glacier blue eyes he raised his blond brows and assured me that I'd be ok.

"I'll explain everything when we have the time to loiter but that time isn't now..."

"My mom...Ten..." I wailed, shivering, my heart felt like the heaviest thing inside of me. With every breath my chest rose higher and higher and I couldn't relax, my mind couldn't process anything. My brain felt like a scrambled egg and I didn't feel safe inside of it.

He looked into my eyes with this look, this look of pure sorrow and apology.

He took my hand and squeezed it.

"They're going to be fine...I promise...but if we don't leave now, we won't be."

"Why?"

He shook his head and began to help me to my feet.

"I'll tell you later but if you want to make it out of this I'm going to need you to listen to my every word and don't think it over...got it?"

I simply nod, my breath is too short to articulate a single word.

Feelings are drowning out my ability to think rationally.

I feel like a tiny child again. It used to be easier back than.

When I was scared all I had to do is hide behind Hanabi and close my eyes until she told me it was safe to open them.

_I wish she was here..._

* * *

"C'mon."

He began to run out the front of the store. The cellphone still in my clutches I couldn't find the cashier. He must've run out but he was no where to be found.

The boy ran out into the parking lot towing me alone recklessly.

Rain was full blast and as furious as it had been before.

"Faster!" He called out ahead of me.

I widened my stride and my glasses slipped right off my face. I hesitated but he jerked me forward.

They were gone.

Just like my hopes of a normal day.

Cast to the side out of the blue and torn away from me and despite everything I've witness and I've seen I still can't force the reality of this all into my logic, into my way of life.

_What was this...what is going on.. _

Desperate for the truth.

He shoved me into the passenger seat and slammed it shut.

I fumbled around blindly, fingers sliding across anything in search of an object.

_I didn't trust him._

My fingers met the smooth surface of glass and I hid it beneath my coat.

The drivers door opened and slammed a moment later.

"Fuck...this god damn rain, I can't stand it.." he remarked to himself, revving the car up.

Wordlessly I closed my eyes.

"What are you?"

"A leo..."

"That's not funny, what's going on, I deserve to know!"

He sighed, the car groaned as he pressed down remorselessly on the gas pedal.

"I don't think that's my call to tell you."

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S CALL IT IS...I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH I THINK YOU FUCKING OWE ME A LOGICAL EXPLINATION!"

I never said I was tactful when I was angry. I've never been through such a range of emotions in one day. This was as eventful as my life got in a nutshell. I was having a hard time adjusting to anything out of the norm.

He was silent. Eyes intent on the intricate line of road ahead of us.

I never stopped staring at him.

"It's my fault really...I couldn't stay away.."

_Away from what?!_

"...I thought you were your sister, no one told me s-she...died. You look just like her...I thought it was weird that she'd be in school but, it was you."

"So, this is all your fault?!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I slipped up for just a moment and they caught my scent."

"Scent...like they used dogs?"

He smirked.

"Yea-right...dogs." The way he said it seemed like a joke.

"That hoodie you gave me..."

"Yeah, led them right to you..."

"B-but that guy he knew my name...he knew me..."

"Sasori...he's death."

Is it natural to laugh at someone with a bone straight face because I thought that it was.

"Death...you know I always thought you were on crack, now I just think you're out of your ever loving mind"

"You shouldn't ask for things you don't want...like answers..."

"These aren't answers these are jokes and they're not that funny."

He shrugged.

"Can't say I didn't offer you an explanation."

"Maybe you're a little rusty on the meaning of explanation. An explanation is something that explains the shitty day I've been having. What an explanation is not is whatever the hell you just told me."

He grinned, baring sharp teeth and glanced at me.

"You're just like your sister...it's creepy."

"I'm nothing like her, you would know that if you knew her."

"...but I did, when she was alive. Like most Hyuga she was a demon hunter."

I laughed even more hearing stupidity out loud was unbelievable.

"Demons, the only thing my sister hunted were enemies of the Hokage, she left home when she was eighteen and lost her life at war...she always wanted to be like dad."

He shook his head with indifference.

"If you're going to demand an answer, let me give you one."

"Fine..."

"The Hyuga Clan dates back to a thousand years. Supernatural Clan with abilities far beyond mankind. They can see what others cannot, some can jump as far as distance or beyond their time period and dimensions...those able to jump are called Blazers. What they do is Blaze."

"Jump..."

"You jumped...earlier today..."

"What..."

"How else did we end up in Amegakure, you didn't think I had anything to do with that?"

"We...we were in a car."

"I carried you, hotwired a car, you were asleep for hours.."

"I-I...got us here...I don't believe you."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." He said flatly.

The rain was still harsher than ever. Blue eyes peered through the windows and growled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from death."

"Why?"

He scoffed.

"He wouldn't have even known you were alive if it wasn't for me."

"...but he's death...he would have known."

The boy smirked.

"Does this mean you believe me?"

"Not at all, I'm just entertaining your sickness until you run out of bullshit to tell me."

"The truth can't run out."

"Why don't you start telling it."

"I am."

"Tell me what you are and maybe I'll believe it."

"Hmm...well, I'm part human...part demon."

I rolled my eyes.

"So shouldn't we be mortal enemies, if I'm a demon hunter as you say."

"I'm not a natural born demon. Both my parents were human. My body was used to host a demon called Kurama...it's a long ass story and I'd rather not waste my time telling someone who doesn't believe a word I say. I knew your sister and you're a lot like her."

Taking a deep breath, I felt light headed, my brain was convulsing in bewilderment.

Any human being in their right mind wouldn't just accept what just come out of his mouth.

But.

I wasn't just any human being.

When my father was alive we used to be a very religious family but after his death all of that seemed to get lost. We were hardly a family. Hanabi did her own bidding and our mother was rarely home.

Every time I saw either of them in the house I felt like they were just visiting me, instead of living with me.

The last day I saw my sister she had been arrayed in soldier garb, sitting at the edge of my bed.

She shook me awake urgently and when I opened my eyes just the look on her face made me wish that I could just fall back to sleep.

_'I'll be back'_

She promised me but she never did, come back.

I closed my eyes.

A tear wet my cheek and I sighed.

My heart ached from all of these revelations that I didn't know. I was still worried about my mother but she assured me to trust this boy. I couldn't very well trust him completely but I didn't have much of an option. Right now, he seemed to know more than I did.

I didn't know if he was right or wrong. I only knew that I was in a city far from mine and I had no one else to rely on.

"How did she die?"

"Do you believe me?" he insisted.

"I don't think...I have a choice...how did she?"

"Death. Someone is controlling him, making him wipe out the whole line."

"Someone...controlling Death, this is all crazy..." I sniffle. "...how come he hasn't gotten to me yet?"

"You didn't have knowledge about the line, therefore you were cloaked...your mother never told you, she wanted the line to end with Hanabi's death."

_But...I know now.._

"If you really are telling the truth, that means...he'll find me again."

"...by than you'll be on sacred ground, he can't detect you there."

"Where's that?"

"I know good people, they'll take good care of you until I can find a way to get him off our tail. Just get some sleep."

"You're going to drop me off...how can I sleep...how can I..."

My eyes fluttered shut, even though I fought to regain consciousness. A warm blanket flooded me and sleep was desirable.

I drifted away, I drifted to a place where everything was fine...and the world was right again.

_I only wish, that was true._

_Nothing would never be the same._


	4. Wrong Brother

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! Loved to read them, they help me look deeper into my characters. I'm so glad about the positive input and the interest. I know the story went from 0 to 50 in a short time but life is kinda like a 0 to 50 thing. Ever just start the day feeling positive and than the switch flips and you want to kill everyone who says hi to ya? lol. Anyway please review and have a great night!**

* * *

_'Can I come...huh! can I Hana!'_

_'No...'_

_'Why not...'_

_'How many times do I hafta tell ya kitten...you're too special for us common folk.'_

_'Common?'_

_'The woods aren't a luxury Hinata if I could trade places with you and stay home I would, in a heartbeat.'_

_'Why can't we...trade?'_

_'...because, destiny has made you the youngest and me the oldest and what I say goes, don't look at me that way...you know I'm right.'_

_'It's not fair...I never get to go camping...or do anything with father, is he ashamed of me...because I almost drowned...'_

_'More scared than anything...you could have died...anyway, trust me, it's for your own good. Some things are a little hard to accept right now but when you're older and endure a camping trip of your own you'll be glad that mom spared you.'_

_'Hana...?'_

_'...hmm?'_

_'I'll miss you.'_

_'Hmph...won't be long now...I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone.'_

_'Pinky swear?'_

_'Blood to blood baby sis.'_

* * *

It's never a good sign when you start the day off with a blood curdling scream that clawed it's way from the depths of your dreams or should I say nightmare.

My skin feels pasty.

Droplets of sweat conquer every inch of my flesh, slipping down my spine. Hair sticking to the back of my neck and matted to my forehead.

I shoot straight up trying to get ahold of reality and my breath.

For me this consisted of pulling my knees against my lesser endowed chest and curling my arms around my legs. Clinging to myself like the cure to my own insanity.

My heart throbbed heavy and potent.

Trying to ignore it's dull tick of irritation, I buried my face into my knees and breathed explosively.

I was beginning to feel like I was in a race and time was beating the fudge out of me.

With an involuntary shiver I peeked up from behind the wall of arm I hid shamelessly behind. Breath hot and soothing against my inner arm.

I could hear footsteps nearing before a door sprung open and a pale flickering light animated my fuzzy vision.

"It's about time you woke up, welcome back to earth."

The tune of the voice was so familiar I nearly snapped my neck trying to find the face it belonged to. It only took a second to realize that everything was a faded blur and any hopes of repairing my glasses were lost because they were somewhere on the pavement serving absolutely no purpose at all but to mock me.

"Wh-where am I, who are you?"

The flickering buzz of pale light was beginning to give me a killer headache. I tried to uncoil my nervous bones from the care bear hug to my legs but they wouldn't budge. I coud feel it.

Every single foot step, vibrating through every follicle of skin.

Like my skin was a wave that could sense the smallest ruffle of wind.

It had been the second most strangest feeling I had ever known the displeasure of feeling. Sea sickness took the cake.

Turning a blind eye in the direction of the voice I tilted my head.

"I am Neji, we were beginning to think you had phased out...your recent Blaze appears to have taken quite a toll on you."

_Phased out? We? Again with this Blaze nonsense. _

I felt like I was experience an episode of punk'd and everyone was in on it. Well this wouldn't be a joke that I'd be laughing about later or getting paid to react in.

"Do you have any spare glasses...for the seeing-impaired?"

He took a tentative step toward forward and from what I could guess he held out a hand for me to seek out. I missed several times before actually connecting. Slightly ashamed I allowed him to tow me towards the door.

Pointlessly squinting my eyes only to make things much worse, my eyes were useless at this point.

"Glasses...for an Hyuga, first time I've ever heard of that one...we usually have perfect vision if not, better."

_we?_

"We as in.."

"Hanabi Hyuga is my fathers niece so any sister of hers, is a cousin of mine."

_Cousin?_

_I had a Cousin?_

"C-c-cousin, are you serious, my father was an only child...jokes over."

The boy laughed.

"I assure you cousin, the only joke is your lack of family knowledge. The Kyuubi who brought you her-"

"Kyuubi?"

"A host of an ancient and destructive demon, they're a ticking time bomb and frankly a thorn in the sight of any demon hunter. These abominations don't know their own strength and that makes them dangerous to mankind..." he laughed. "...their bounty makes them the most hunted species and yet one just walked right up to the temple gates holding you...you've really got to start choosing your friends better."

I frown at the back of his head and contemplate a sucker punch to the back of his head. I decide against that plan of action the moment I nearly trip as we shuffle down a long hall. I reach out my hand to touch the grainy material of the wall.

"Where is he?"

"If he's smart enough, far from here."

That should have made me feel better. Gave me a sense of normality but I only felt even more bewildered.

_He just left me.._

"He just left me here.."

The boy guiding me down the lengthy hall scoffed.

"The grounds are sacred, anything unholy wouldn't dare enter here and he's right to have fled. There are only nine Kyuubi in this world, I can't imagine why the devil that demon risked his life coming here. If the shoe was on the other foot a hunter wouldn't waste a seconds thought to put it down."

Should I have spoken on his behalf?

This guy didn't seem like much of a fan of blond men with gorgeous blue eyes.

_Just like a brunette.._

He seemed like he had a personal vendetta against the things he spoke of. I couldn't imagine what he was so riled up about.

I still couldn't completely take anything anyone said seriously.

This life didn't even feel believable, I felt like a hollow body just going through the motions of caring.

My dreams seemed more palpable than this moment.

With a sigh I blink a few times trying to find a spark in my weak eyes but they were completely dim and defective.

_Dammitdammit.._

"The Kyuubi said that you were ignorant..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I grumble to myself.

"He traded you for his life."

I roll my eyes.

_My hero.._

* * *

I haven't been in a temple since my father and sister died. Never liked them the first time and definitely don't like them now although not being able to see much makes it a little easier to ignore the feelings they evoked.

On our little excursion to find Neji's father he briefed me on a few customs about the temple and I did my best to pretend that I actually gave a snitzel. I know I could come off as heartless but it felt better to disregard everything because nothing was more important to me than getting back home to my mother.

Once I could see again I'd have the ability to verify my kidnappers and once I found a phone I'd be one step closer to reporting myself as a kidnapped victim.

_I'll be home soon mom..._

I bumbled behind Neji blindly until the moment that he froze, I bumped into his back and sighed.

A slither of wind chilled my damp skin and I shivered.

I could smell a smoky pine incense and hear a hum of meditation. I could see a blur of Neji bowing, he yanked at my fingers and I tipped forward in a bow of my own. Immediately I felt like a fool. I was probably briefed on that.

_Oopse.._

"Father...Hyuga Hinata."

There was a peaceful silence, a bird screeched overhead somewhere and my brain swirled with vertigo. I almost tipped forward when Neji snatched his fingers from my hold.

He stepped aside loyally.

I stared straight ahead, trying to see through my blindness at the approaching dark figure but it crept forward, ultimately leaving me in the dark.

"Hinata..."

_Uh..._

There was no mistaken that voice, it was like an exact replica...like one of my memories, one close enough to touch.

I shrunk, to the size of my ten year old self.

The only thing I could do was close my eyes.

"This isn't real..." I whisper to myself.

_This isn't real..._

"You have your fathers eyes...your sisters fury...and your mothers elegance. Welcome home."

_Home._

_'Welcome home Hinata.'_

_'Tou-san!'_

His voice.

Why was it just like...his

All I could think of were my nightmares.

Drowning all those years ago.

Losing myself to the deep soundless sea.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow...

Crying helplessly.

Screaming and falling deeper, deeper...

_'Hinata! baby can you hear me!'_

_Father...father...father!_

I may not remember much about that day but I remember his voice. It was the first time he had ever sounded so scared, so helpless. I never knew he cared so much for me, that he might love me as much as he loved Hanabi.

Even though I thought I was dying.

I was happy to hear the concern in his voice, the pain of losing me.

I stopped fighting the current, my arms were too small...everything was too heavy for me to bare.

"Home?"

I say mechanically.

Standing there, hearing that voice again.

I couldn't restrain myself, couldn't ignore the thrashing of my heart.

_Who cares if this is real...if it's fake.._

The true nightmare of today, would be waking up again...without that voice, without telling him how much I missed him.

_I'd give anything to just.._

"Tou-san!"

My motions didn't seem like my own. I fell into his arms and to my deepest surprise, he accepted me but the one thing that wasn't the same.

Was the hug, the hug of the stranger that hugged me back but I wasn't ready to let go.

After the day that I had.

I could really use a hug, even if I was humiliating myself in the process.

If I was going to go out, why not do it in style.


	5. Wrong day

**A/N- Sorry for the epic delay I wasn't sure if anyone was reading, still not sure but if you are please review ^_^ it really helps me keep the faith. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"You're greatly mistaken...Hiashi I am not...although the uncanny resemblence, we couldn't be more inverse."

_Could've fooled me..._

"I'm sorry, I can't see...I didn't mean to violate you with a pedo hug.."

He laughed quietly.

"It was hardly a violation, it isn't every day that a child of my brother graces my presence...for years I was under the unfortunate impression that Hanabi was an only child...so you can imagine, my bewilderment."

He mused, circling around me like a starving elderly shark. Robe billowing out in a battle with the wind.

"...seeing you now, I could have never foreseen a better miracle. He's hidden you all his life...his ace in the hole."

"Father, please." Neji, propped up against the wall with arms crossed rolled his eyes. His dark long hair wafting out in the wind like a veil of smog.

His father simply made a noise under his breath and than sighed.

"Right back at ya...didn't know I had an uncle..." I say, than narrowing my eyes at Neji. "...or a cousin."

_Still don't know if I do._

_The possibilities of this being reality was slim to none. _

"I think it's safe to say that your parents left you out of the loop in fear that you wouldn't be able to handle a normal Hyuuga upbringing. Shame on them, sheltering you from the reality of our life."

"Sheltering me from what?!..."

_Certainly not themselves.._

He held out his arms to gesture our surroundings.

"The hunt."

He answered huskily. Voice echoing, as if we were in a cave.

"Come, I have answers to all that you yearn to learn...Neji show your cousin to the training room."

"Of course, father."

* * *

_So, I've chucked all of today up to drugs, the city must've roofied the water fountain in school. _

_Or maybe I was losing my mind._

_My life was perfectly boring, a pattern that I was beginning to think I had down pat._

_Quiet, always on time, Hinata Hyuga. I kept my head out of trouble and I stuck to what I did best, fade to the back. _

I simply shook my head and laugh a little. From what I imagine both Neji and his father were probably staring at me in bewilderment.

Laughter seemed to crush my ribs mercilessly when I didn't know what else to do. I cover my mouth to try and stifle my senseless disorder but a snort takes me by surprise.

_These people were absolutely unbelievable and thinking that I'd just fall into line with yet another story was even more unbelievable. _

_If I didn't stand for something I'd fall for anything and I was proud to say I'm not that type of girl, to just fall for the tiniest hope where there was none. _

_Moments came and went and I never completely lost sight of who I'd always be. _

_I'm nothing special, I'm the younger and inferior sister. _

_That has always been my role and it was too late to nab another. _

"I know I just jumped into your arms like a freak of nature a few minutes ago and I really wish I had a sufficient explanation for that inappropriate and thoughtless reaction but I don't even know where to began. I missed my bus this morning because I was too busy trying to make a lasting impression in high school but who was I kidding...as if that wasn't enough like an idiot I practically ran to school, making myself even later. Ran out into the rain, soaked to the bone, met this Kywobi.."

"Kyuubi." Neji injected with irritation.

"Ya that... and than some ginger fudge head threated to kill everyone an- it's just been one of those rainy days where the umbrella just wasn't big enough to keep me dry. So...I'd just like to go home to my mother because not too long ago I think I listened to my best friend die...or maybe I'm wrong, maybe she could've been screaming over a roach. I just need to go...because I can't deal with not knowing."

Neji had towed me to a chilly room with flickering candle lights aligned near the wall.

For several seconds no one responded to me and I was certain that they'd deliver me to the nearest insane asylum.

My body shook against my will and I felt vulnerable without my sight, without the knowledge of exactly what was going on. I just wanted to know something, anything.

Neji sighed.

"Your mother...when was the last time you spoke with her?"

"I dunno, like thirty minutes-hour tops."

"What message did she relay?"

I shrugged.

"Really couldn't tell ya." I lie carelessly.

_Only that I should trust the Kyuubi you guys hate so much...that he was 'my...' something...my what?.._

Both Neji and his father lingered in silence for several seconds.

"Neji."

"I'm on it, I'll go check in on her."

I frown, walking in a direction I wasn't sure of.

"I'm going with you."

"You can't, the moment you take a step out of this sacred place they'll track you and there's not much of the Hyuga line left...other than those in this room, we don't need another casualty we need an ally. A smart one who won't get herself killed because she chooses to remain oblivious to the bigger picture, this is much bigger than you, everything my father says is the truth, take a leap of faith...your sister did."

_...and look where that got her.._

Clinching and unclenching my fist, nausea seeps into my calm composure and I caress my temples carefully.

The wave of nausea makes me feel like utter crap but the moment I open my eyes I could see my socked feet.

_My sight..._

The first time I had an issue with my eyes had been after the incident, when I almost drowned. For days I tried to ignore the symptoms of my blindness. Walking into doors or reaching at things two feet away from me.

I refused to go to father whining like a child about my eyes, even though I had been. I was ashamed about the accident, I felt as though he pitied me. For days I couldn't see and I assumed I had gone under the radar but eventually my parents caught onto me and took me to get fitted for glasses. Ever since than a pair has always graced my face.

But now, every pixel I had ever seen sharpened up into a perfect picture.

"What is it now?" Neji inquired, watching me blank multiple times.

"I can see now...w-without my glasses!" I shout, rubbing at my sockets in complete disbelief.

"I told you, we have perfect vision. You must've experience a kick back, from the Blaze, it feeds off your senses." Neji informed me expertly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Or, I'm just apart of that percentage of unfortunate people who live life through a dorky lens...can't it just be that simple."

Neji sighed.

"They've really done a number on you, you don't believe a word we say, do you?"

"Finally...you're getting the hang of it." I tossed a hand towards him. He resembled my sister in some ways with his higher knowledge and the way he stood beside his father like his protégé.

It was enough to make me scream but I held it in with a swallow.

"I'm coming with you.." I say to him, staring deep into his eyes. He looks to his father and the both of them stare at me.

"Very well.."

"Dad!" Neji chastises.

"She could use the experience and if this is to be a rescue mission...she'll experience first hand what it's like to be one of us and who better to hear the truth from then your mother."

"What makes you so sure she'll tell her, they've hidden an entire lifestyle from her-"

"...well, the cat's out of the bag now.."

He replied to simply to his son.

"Now go and be careful, two of you left and I'm expecting three of you to return."

"Aye!" Neji bows quickly. "Let's go newbie!"


	6. Wrong attitude

Expectations are completely over rated and yet I still find myself thinking that I know exactly what might happen next.

Than I pinch myself to remind me that today the score is; insane universe 3- Hinata zip.

So being stuffed into a bike basket while my cousin, whom to my belief shouldn't exist, peddled us down a hill with a grunt of irritation.

"Don't spare my feelings, I know I'm pretty hefty...so what crying neighborhood girl did you steal this sleek beauty from?"

Neji ignored me and hissed against the wind. Luckily for me the wind is stiff in the air and not much of it bothered to slap the day lights out of me. My hair whipped out behind me and I knew it was only a matter of time before Neji stopped biting his tongue and cursed me out, like he wanted to back at the temple.

There's not a whole lot of body language that I'm keen on reading but anger has always been the one thing I can not only feel but enjoy.

We rolled down the hill, I gulped down several breaths and my heart rose above my head when we began the ridged curve of hill.

I was almost certain we would plummet to our deaths. I gripped ahold of the handle bars and Neji chuckled quietly.

"You're such a princess...not quite sure what my father see's in you but you're not Ha-"

I rolled my eyes.

Someone was always going to expect something out of you; be it failure or triumph people were always watching and waiting for you to completely bomb or pass.

I simply close my eyes.

_Hope he wasn't expecting me to respond. _

I didn't know how to respond to that. For years I've been in my sisters shadow and although I always completely disregarded everyone's expectations, I had a few of my own that throbbed wildly in the back of my mind.

I hid them and treasured them almost as much as I reserved most of my emotions.

They were the only things that people couldn't judge me for.

They were the only things people couldn't take from me.

"What..." Neji scoffed. "..you gonna fuss me out?"

"Why?" I ask. "...you'll still be an asshole when I'm done...monk boy."

"Excuse me?" He said indifferently. Wind tossed my hair over my face and I spit a few strands from between my lips.

"You and your old man are hippies living in a temple...I thought monks were supposed to be holier than thou.." I accuse with a grin he simply just shakes his head and grunts against the wind. He paddled faster making my stomach flop around. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Monks huh, that must be why we aren't bald or modeling orange garbs. The hilarity of your insolence is pathetic and frankly I feel sorry for you. Not knowing your worth is a fate I wouldn't wish on my rival."

I sigh, choosing not to mouth off the first thing that came to mind.

I know my worth, just a normal human being in this game of life. I thought I was making a good job of it and than everything I've ever been taught from it goes out the window the moment I meet a guy.

_I guess mom was right..._

My eyes are flooded from the windy brush but on the inside I can't stand to keep them closed for long, not when the colors around me seem more vibrant than usual.

Without glasses the colors seem to pop up at me like one of those books in kindergarten, you know the ones that scare you the moment you turn a page. I never lived a day without my glasses so this experience was as surreal as it got.

Instinctively I even reach up to push them up the bridge of my nose and than realize that they're somewhere at a gas station, dismembered.

Slowly I drop my fingers into my lap. We have descended down the last of hill and are now on even road. Neji is paddling naturally close to the curb and paying close attention to every detail around us.

I stare at him trying finding it remarkable that he resembles my father for some reason and my sister.

Why is that possible.

I know we're rumored to be related but he shouldn't look so common...his lips shouldn't be pressed together so hard, like dad's.

Quickly I lower my eyes and plant them ahead of me.

"Do you think my moms alright?" I inquire, just for the sake of conversation.

He doesn't respond for several seconds, than, after clearing his throat he shrugs loosely.

"I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. As hunters we can compete with the best of em but death isn't something we were made to interfere in."

"...but this death, is not himself, isn't there some rules...some higher power that'll interfere and poof everything back to normal."

Neji laughed and genuinely seemed amused before his face went hard again and he shook his head.

"Our world doesn't have order. There was a time that it did and those times are missed but too many hunters have died and without hunters to vanquish the demons, they've out populated humans. Any hunter left has been a shut in, behind the doors of sacred grounds. It's a shame to admit but the odds are against us...as is this situation of death."

Wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear.

Yes, expecting, that stupid word again.

"So what the hell are you and I doing...suicide?"

"We're going to confront death, if he's there."

"...and die!"

Neji sighed, if he could place his hands over his face in shame he probably would've. He simply shook his head.

"We're going to blaze out of there the moment it get's hostile."

"He's done god knows what to my mother I'd say it's already hostile.."

"So you believe this to some degree..."

"I'm trying really hard to."

"Well you're going to have to if we plan to live after this experience."

"Why's that?"

"I can't blaze."

I stare at him wondering if this was his way of scaring me but the look in his eyes says the complete opposite.

"Um...can't blaze or won't to teach me a lesson."

He sighed deeply and continued this pattern of pedaling.

"Blazing skipped my generation, could never do it but I've studied it almost all my life, there was a point in my life where I would've done anything to obtain the gift but it's not something that you come across..."

_Wow..._

"Seems completely useless to someone like me." I interject.

"Only because you haven't been trained on how to use it...how to control it, it's a very special gift and I guess I may have been a bit rash but it must be hard to swallow all of this. For this I offer an apology."

"Thanks...I guess.."

For what seems like hours he pedaled on in silence and I continued to use my eyes, exploring every surface of the town around me until the rain started to pour down and thunder growled from above.

"Shit." Neji hissed bringing the bike to a stop. His hair had already began to matt around his face and rain fell down his face like tears.

I sat up in the basket and tried to loosen up the sinews in my cramped legs.

Sitting in a basket felt like being stuck in the toilet and there were various parts of me that had fallen to sleep with pin needles of pain.

"What's wrong no-"

Neji's hand clamped over my mouth and he stared into the darkness ahead of us.

There seemed to be lots of abandoned road around here.

"There's a demonic aura...you feel it?"

I shook my head and groaned against the palm of his hand. The only thing I could feel was cold and the rain making me feel much worse. I was bound to catch a cold after the day that I've been having.

Neji peeled his hand away and reached a hand over his shoulder to withdraw something black and sheathed.

"Run!" He demanded.

I was prepared to follow that order but the basket wouldn't let me leave that easily. I struggled to get out of it, groaning and slipping around.

"Don't...I'm not here to fight." Came the voice out of the darkness.

A black figure stood engulfed in the night.

I gasped and tried even harder to escape, to no avail.

"Show yourself...demon."

The figure stepped out and unveiled the Kyuubi, he was wearing a dark hoodie, shocks of pale blond fell over his forehead and his eyes darted from Neji's to mine.

"Fox.." Neji uttered pointing the sheathed object at him.

The boy held up his hands and nudged his head at me.

"Did you tell her everything..."

He asked in a low husk, coming forward despite the threat of Neji's weapon.

"Everything.." I echoed after him still fidgeting around in the basket.

"Family affairs don't concern you, stay in a demons place."

The boy chuckled.

"Don't play this game...you know I wont hesitate to tell her, I just thought it would be kinder to hear it from family...people she'd trust."

"I barely know them.." I say under my breath.

"And she will hear it, from her mother, as soon as we get there."

The demon didn't look too satisfied with that answer. He shook his head.

"That's not good enough for me...my time is precious."

"What the hell are the both of you talking about, I'm right here!"

The demon pointed at Neji.

"Tell her now...seer."

Neji's lips hardened and his murderous leer never left the demons face.

"Fine...I'll tell her."

The demon's icy leer cut right through me and he stopped advancing forward.

I stare at him with a raised brow.

"Hello traitor...you just drop me off and skip out of town..."

"You missed me.."

I laugh bitterly.

"Oh just hush up...I don't even know you."

"You will."

"It does seem that way but I assure you as soon as I get home I'm calling the cops."

He began to advance me again. Neji stood in front of me and poked the demon with the sheathed weapon.

"I'll kill you!" he howled.

"...and jeopardize the future, doesn't seem like your style seer."

_What the fudge muffins is a seer. _

I fixed my mouth to ask the question but Neji began fell forward and placed a palm to the demon.

"Boys, boys...you're both beautiful...and I'm beginning to freak out a little...just kiss if you wanna."

Both men froze and than Neji stepped aside, turning his back towards us.

The demon came forward and held out his hand.

"Allow me."

I rolled my eyes, curious as to why the rain had stopped so suddenly. The weather around here wasn't sustainable or enjoyable. The place was so morbid it wasn't even funny.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me out of the basket. It seemed like slow motion to me, his motions were very careful and thorough. His gloved fingers seem to linger on every part that he touched.

I dangled from the ground for at least three seconds before I was safely delivered to the ground.

Ignoring that whole transaction I raked my wet cold hair to the back and crossed my arms.

"Can someone just tell me what the hell is going on...I deserve to know, I deserve to know what the flipping flopper is going on with my life so just spare me a-"

The demon grabbed my hand and that shut me up.

"Hinata...today was no coincidence. Me running into you...death finding you. This moment, I've lived it before and each time that I do...I get more and more impatient."

My fingers tremble in his hold but only because I was trying not to take it back.

"Why...are you going to kidnap me again."

"No...because you're just going to come with me...I promise."

"Oh really." I say dubiously, snarling with disgust and than looking towards Neji. His back was still on us, arms crossed.

_What is his problem...just letting a demon mouth off on him like that. _

"Really..."

"Why's that?"

"...because." he says, his eyes were low and absolutely azure. Like water, the lightest shade of it. "...you're mine...some may even say, that we're married."

How does one even began to say anything after such a claim.


	7. Wrong savior

Silence is in no way silent.

It's a scream of white noise that likes to be acknowledged.

The more you ignore it, the louder it builds up until the single most loudest beat in your body tears through your ears.

The thunderous muffle of a heartbeat.

Right before you muster up the courage to slug a demon and that demon makes no move of defense.

I went in with a fist but my fingers had second thoughts and landed flat on his face.

His face turned slightly and the smack rung through my ears, louder than the full throttle of rain.

Neji looked over his shoulder at the both of us.

The demons face was obscured by his lengthy blond bangs, head casted down.

I ignored the crack of my knuckles, the stinging of my flesh.

_It may just have hurt me more..._

As many faces as I longed to do that to, I couldn't think of a more deserving face than this stranger.

This guy who brought the craziness that never was, into my life.

Everything was falling apart.

Everything was falling apart and he was just standing there proclaiming that he knew me, that I belonged to him.

Lying since we met, flashing those sharp teeth and acting like a normal person.

No.

He deserved that and much more.

The slap didn't solve anything or answer any questions but it made me feel a hell of a lot better for having done it.

I could finally swallow down a lump of sorrow, breath exploded through my lungs and my throbbing fingers fell by my side.

"No more lies..." I say to him. "...haven't you done enough!" I hiss at him.

His fingers crawl up to his cheek and a snarl-like-grin stretches across his lips.

"...your doubt, that you could ever belong to someone like me insults me."

I frown at him.

"Well I'm no ones possession...I'm a human and from my world if a demon says you're married to them it's not exactly a good thing...if I had a type it sure as hell wouldn't be identified as a demon.."

He took a step forward and I took one back.

"Don't!" I threaten without much leverage other than my hands I didn't have any chance of striking fear into his heart...if he even had one of those.

I held up both my fist in a stance that I practiced once before, when I was younger, it was the fighting stance my father would always demand Hanabi greet him in. I'd be guided into the kitchen by my mother but my eyes always tended to wander to whatever direction my sister and father were in.

They were always so close, so secretive, engaged in fights and deep thought.

In their own world...more distant than I could have ever known.

_It hurts still. _

_I never got an invitation. _

I hardly noticed how clamped up my fist were until my nails dug dents into my palms. A cold chill viciously scraped away at my face and made it numb. I stare into those icy crystal eyes and they stare back at me with no sign of any hard feelings for the prior transaction.

He tossed his head back and slicked his hair back in one fluid motion.

"Perhaps I went about all this the wrong way...allow me to explain in what way you're mine."

Neji came forward as quick as a whip. Fingers snapping out and apprehending the demon by the hood.

"We haven't the time-" he spat through his teeth in the demons face.

The blond boy grinned and pushed Neji's face out of his face forcibly. Neji stumbled backward quite easily and I couldn't quite understand how someone so well built for hand to hand combat could just be easily pushed aside but I needn't wonder.

The moment his palms descendent down on my shoulders I felt his power crushing me or something was.

My knees felt loose and my shoulders heavy.

I gritted my teeth but didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Rooted to stand there and take whatever he was about to do or say.

"In this world...demons are may things; feared, praised...hunted but there comes a time in a curious demons life where he doesn't want to be either of those things. I was just a child when I first met you. Half human, half demon...I could walk around in human form. The first time I saw you, you were with your parents...I didn't think much of you until I saw you, then I saw you vanish from the sand into water..y-"

_That day..._

Why does he speak of it as if-

"...I was there, I saw you drown...I jumped in after you...I s-"

"No...I saw my father, he's the first person I saw...it wasn't you, you're a damn liar..."

I jerk my shoulders beneath his grasp but his fingers only grip harder. He gave me a stern shake.

"He wouldn't have reached you in time...luckily I was there, I swam out to you, dove beneath the surface."

"Shut up...that is NOT what happened!"

"You were unconscious! Even if you wanted to you wouldn't be able to recollect much of anything, once you blaze everything goes out like a broken bulb...ask your cousin, he's just as guilty as hiding your life from you as your own parents."

Curiously I sought out Neji's face, just to see if I could get any truth out of it and sure enough his lips were pressed together in one stubborn answer. I had seen my father look this way thousands of times. It's when he knew things, he knew things and didn't have any intentions of letting me find out or telling me himself.

The look was so much so like my fathers that the walls of disbelief came crashing down.

Down harder than I'd ever imagine.

I felt like a child again.

Always looking for answers and only getting strange looks.

As if I were the one losing my mind.

Making me think I was crazy.

So many things I've been asking my parents for years but they'd only look at one another and than dismiss my curiosity as though it were something not worth a fraction of their time.

I was isolated, passed in halls and disregarded.

Standing there I felt like I'd shrink and float away.

Nothing makes sense, perhaps nothing ever did.

"See...he knows."

"Why're you telling me this...Why is this so important...why?"

"...just because I'm a demon and people expect me to behave demonly doesn't mean I give a freak about their expectations. I told you...and I know it's going to take some time to get used to but...you're mine and I mean it in every aspect of the word, mine. You died...in my arms."

_I-I...died.._

I can feel my breathing hitch.

My heart slicing itself into pieces.

I shake my head in disbelief.

_Why is this demon lying to me...wh-why...does he know what happened that day...wh-_

A feeling of complete despair pressed against my stomach and I felt the pressure of my eyes just before the terror of tears graced my eyes and trekked down my cheeks.

I have never felt more defeated than now.

A part of me knew that this was the undeniable truth but still I wanted to fight it. My mind wanted to defy his story but he couldn't be lying staring into my eyes this way.

The look in those azure eyes were so pained that they froze me and compelled me to believe every word from his lips.

I could do nothing but stare silently and feel every tear.

My brain felt fried for a short moment before everything began to click itself in place.

"What did you do to me..." I utter without much emotion in me. I don't think I could muster up the strength.

"I fed you my blood...and when a demon feeds a hunter their blood, that hunter-"

"...the hunter." Neji cuts in. "...becomes that demons master, it's heart even, they share the same blood...with the blood of the damned in your blood stream, it changed everything for your father. If the Hunters Council found out about you, you'd be a hunted breed...an experiment. Your father sought out the highest power of dark magic to erase every blazer memory you've ever had. Your parents hid it as well as they could, being cold and distant towards you to preserve your life...no one knew about you, until now."

A shaky breath pulls itself through my lips and I can't quite get a hold on the reality of everything.

Reality wasn't usually this hard to accept.

Churches would probably banish me if they knew I had ingested demon blood, I wasn't good, nothing like Hanabi.

That's why I could never do the things she's done, why father never talked to me much.

I was the very thing he had been created to kill and yet I was his daughter.

It wasn't my choice.

I would have rather died human, than to live as the outcast of the family because some demon tried to redeem himself.

Some sort of rage gripped me and for the weirdest reason I growled.

Maybe it was the half demon squirming around in me.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

I didn't care that I couldn't move. I gnashed my teeth and pushed.

The demon harpooned backwards and I darted after him feeling life thrive beneath me like the fountain of youth.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

I couldn't stop screaming this mantra. I couldn't quite feel my fist or my knuckles.

I kept punching, punching and missing.

We were in the street.

The rain in a dark deluge. Thunder cracked and lightening illuminated the abyssal sky.

His icy eyes lit up with the lightening, he gripped my wrist hard and pulled me to his face.

"I saved your life!"

"At what expense!?...THEY HATED ME!...THEY HATED ME AND I WAS NOTHING."

Fatigue froze my bones and made me wobble over him. My limbs felt broken and I could barely hold myself.

"I WAS NOTHING.."

I wail because I can't think of anything more that I can do.

My heart felt too heavy for my chest and my lips kept shaking.

All I could think about was my innocence.

I didn't know the repercussions of whatever the hell I was. What was the after life for people like me.

What would the world think, what would Hanabi think?

Did she know?

Did they tell her?

Suddenly something jerked me backward and a moment later I felt Neji's arms locking around my arms.

"Calm down...all of this adrenaline, you'll break the seal."

"Seal..."

"It's the only thing that keeps you completely human, if you break it there's nothing stopping you from being a true demon...do you want that?"

I shake my head quickly, breathing still uneven and rough. I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't calm down.

"Good girl.." Neji chided holding me tight enough to piece me back together.

I kept my eyes on the demon whom crawled to his feet.

Closing my eyes I tried to snap all of these theories into place but everything was too scrambled.

I couldn't contain the scream that rippled from my angry lips and than I did something I haven't done in a long time.

Cried myself to sleep.


End file.
